


A bunch of Lens arguing over who had the worst death

by keizee



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24019096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keizee/pseuds/keizee
Summary: Various Lens from many different songs gather... to compete over who had the worst life/death.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Kagamine Len is ded again.

Somewhere in Crypton's headquarters...

Kagamine Len: hey, people have been saying I die a lot? Why do people keep saying that? 

Kagamine Rin: that's because you do die a lot? How can you forget your own discography??

Kagamine Len (embarrassed): I've been busy...

Kagamine Rin: well I die more than you though! (smug) 

Kagamine Len: do you? True, I remember watching you die a lot too... Then why am I getting singled out for dying?

Kagamine Rin: Well your deaths are always mmmmm....

flashy?

painful?

Kagamine Len: ah...

...

Do you actually die more than me though?

Kagamine Rin: wanna fight?

*squabbling continues down the corridor*  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

With the reason of his infamy over dying explained, the seeds of competition are planted across various split personalities of Len...

Author's note: Rin may or may not have died more than Len, but she does die a lot when Len is involved.


	2. I had the worst death!

_At the break room where Kagamine Lens (and Rins) gather..._

Kagamine Len (v2): hey hey who of us had the worst life and death?

Len (Append): isn't Allen's the most famous one?

Allen: Did somebody say my name?

_Allen from mothy's Servant of Evil (SoE). Born to royalty and presumed dead after a conflict, he then took up the job of serving his sister, Princess Rillane. After the Green War, the country revolted against Rillane. To protect her from being killed by the mob, he took her place as the princess and was eventually executed by guillotine._

Len (v2): yeah we were discussing who had the worst death. You're the most famous one. 

Append: who else died? (looks around the room)

Lemy (The Fifth Pierrot): Oh oh me! (raises hand) I got shot by GUMI 

Len (Influencer is dead): car crash. 

Pollo (Evil Eater Conchita): Meiko ate me.

Len (Tower of AI): burned by lava.

v2 and Append winced. 

Append, visibly uneasy now: so who got it the worst?

Allen & Len (Influencer is dead) & Lemy (The Fifth Pierrot) & Pollo (Evil Eater Conchita): me!

_A second of silence as the Lens look at each other._

Allen: hey your afterlife AND before-life was cushy

Len (Influencer is dead): urk!

Len (Tower of AI): most famous doesn't mean worst, you know?

Len (13th Apocalypse): what are you guys discussing

Len (v2): worst life and death

Len (13th Apocalypse): Rin begged me to kill her so we jumped off the tower and died. 

Allen: that's no worse than being asked to kill your crush and then getting executed. 

_A sinister aura wafts by..._

Squatting on a chair with visible bruises on his arms, Len (Prisoner & Paper Plane): ...

v2: ...

Append: ...

Allen: ...

Everybody else: ...

v2: ok then who's got the 2nd worst death?


	3. Enter Sour Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sour Len enters the conversation.

_A moment of silence as the Lens look towards Paper Plane Len._

_yeah, he got it the worst._

v2: ... ok then who's got the 2nd worst death?

Append, watching him get up and leave: As expected of one of the Great Three

Len (Influencer is dead): the Great Three?

Append: the Three Tragedies of 2008-2009. Paper Plane, Servant of Evil and Soundless Voice. 

Allen: *waves*

Append: Snowy didn't die though. *looks around* *whispers* he's probably dead inside though

Len (Star Weaver): I'll just eliminate myself. They didn't even show my death

Len (sigh): those who died so Rin could cry about it. *raises hand*

Len (Feathers Across Seasons): *raises hand*

Len (Star Weaver): let's like, play cards in the corner or something

_A few Lens get up and leave the table._

v2: who are we missing? The 2018-2020 boys?

Append: Isn't it a bit early for 2020? The year isn't even over.

Sour black: Oh 2020? Me me!

Append: Wait you? But you're only involved when there's MMD...

Sour black: yeah! Got killed during Chinese New Year! On Bilibili in front of *checks phone* at least a million!

Lens: eeeh?

Sour black: there was this MMD battle royale called Frozen Clash. And then we ran into these two girls with guns. They went like pew pew pew! *makes finger gun motions* and Rin and I dodged them. But then the enemy grabbed us and set off this bomb, and then boom it killed all three of us. 

_Sour beams brightly as though waiting for the other Lens to praise his really cool looking death._

Allen: 

Len (Tower of AI):

Len (13th Apocalypse):

Append: I'll check it out later.

Sour black: you should! Even Sour-sama liked it. 

v2: your _model_ _creator_? whoa good job. 

Append: Do you know who died in 2018 and 2019? Can you get them for us?

_Sour bounces out of the room to look for dead Lens and leaves a somewhat awkward silence behind._

Lemy (The Fifth Pierrot): I think dying can be pretty fun. Sometimes you get resurrected and stuff. 

Len (Death Should Not Have Taken Thee): *nods* your next life could still be stuck with Rin though.

Len (Influencer is Dead): guess the Wanopo squad is out of the contest *smirks*

Len (Knife): isn't dying on Chinese New Year bad? They say that what happens on that day is a sign for the rest of the year. 

Append: isn't that a bit superstitious?

Len (Knife): *makes a face*

Append: oh right you got possessed and then Rin killed you.

v2: looks like Black had fun so it probably cancels out or something.

Allen: There's still a few of us seniors missing. Where's Soleil? Where's Sychronicity?


End file.
